Shards of Naruto
by Flamelord99
Summary: Something has gone wrong. As a result Naruto's soul has been shattered into infinitely many pieces. What are the ramifications of this?


"What the-?"

"Harry yer he-" Hagrid's response was cut off by a gigantic explosion that knocked everyone off their feet.

* * *

Hermione and Ron who had been coming out of the Chamber of Secrets were knocked off their feet and the fangs they were carrying flew out of their arms.

* * *

Neville fell to the floor as he was about to grab the mandrake plants.

* * *

All of Voldemort's army was knocked to the ground when right in front of them a gigantic explosion of light and sound appeared out of nowhere.

Once everyone had manage to get back to their feet and the ringing in their ears stopped, they all looked at the crater that formed from the explosion. What no one expected was to find a body at the bottom of it. What no one understood, was why it was starting to move.

* * *

Pushing himself up slowly, Naruto cracked his neck and stretched his body before taking a good look around himself. Seeing that he was at the bottom of a crater, he jumped out and was surprised to see he was not in a place he recognized.

The giant castle, the army, and the emotions he could feel all told him exactly what he needed to know. He was in the middle of a war and he just interrupted them.

"_Woops, didn't mean to get in the middle of your fight. Now, if any of you can just point me towards the nearest inter-dimensional gateway, I'll just get out of your way._" From their expressions he could tell that none of them could actually understand what he was saying.

Before he could try anything else, someone from the army of evil, as Naruto began to think of them, yelled something and a burst of green light came at him. Normally, Naruto would have dodged it and that would be it. He'd gotten used to people trying to hit him, but the raw hate and anger he felt in the attack made him want to show them that they shouldn't mess with him.

Seeing the attack coming, Naruto activated his Rinnegan. Seeing the way the energy moved, he concluded it was similar to his magic, but different in the what it could do. Smacking the energy with the back of his right hand, he was surprised to feel that everyone went into shock. Not understanding, Naruto turned to the guy who attacked him and pulled.

"**Banshō Ten'in**"

The man flew straight into Naruto's hand and Naruto began to read through the man's mind. There was some resistance at first as the man apparently had some training in mental defense, but it was nothing against the absolute might of Naruto Menma Uzumaki.

Quickly looking through the man's mind Naruto learned everything he needed to know about the current situation. Downloading the language that they used wasn't difficult and he immediately began to speak.

"Fenrir Greyback. You are a digusting being and it makes me sick to know that we are of the same species. I can say with absolute certainty, that I will not be haunted by what I'm about to do." Filling his hand with silver flames, Naruto let the flames consume the body of Fenrir Greyback. Immediately, a howl ripped through Fenrir as he felt his own soul burn with the holy flames.

Throwing the body to the side, it turned into ash before it even hit the ground. Glaring at the army in front of him, Naruto let go of all of his control. He raised his chakra and magic as high as he dared and the sudden shift was instantaneous. Gold magic burst forth from his body and while chakra didn't have as dramatic an effect, the ground cracking around him and shaking was felt by everyone.

"**Thirty-Six Layer Self-Repairing Barrier**"

With a single swipe from his hand, a gigantic seal etched itself into the ground around the entire battlefield. Seeing the barrier, people began to try to escape via apparition, but found themselves viciously bounced back to where they were standing.

"Too much blood has already been spilled and I can see that you cannot be reached by words. Therefore, I will respond with the only thing you seem to understand."

Clapping his hands together, he dug deep inside to find the gift his friend left him. Grasping it, Naruto was filled with light.

"**Take Over: Archangel**"

In a blinding flash of light, Naruto was transformed into an angelic warrior covered in silver armor with 10 golden wings on his back. His head was without a helmet which allowed everyone to see that he actually hadn't changed.

"You could have been a great wizard Voldemort. If you had chosen to use your talents to help the world, I'm sure you would have felt that death wouldn't be the end of you." Naruto's words easily reached everyone within his barrier.

"There is nothing worse than death. After you die all that's left is a corpse rotting in the ground." Voldemort stated from the front of his army.

"As is the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system, I shall give you until the count of three." Looking directly into Voldemort's eyes he spoke the next word with absolute authority.

"Kneel."

"You make your speech, and you ask me to kneel before you?"

"One"

"You expect the most powerful wizard in the world to kneel before you?"

"Two" Putting his hands near each other, Naruto began to gather his magic. A small orb of glowing light appeared between his hands.

"I kneel to no one! You kneel to me!"

"Three" The orb began to glow so brightly that to some it seemed like the sun was rising early.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" From Voldemort's wand flew a green light which flew quickly towards Naruto. However, Naruto didn't move.

Slamming his hands shut, the magic surged everywhere. The **Avada Kedavra** was instantaneously destroyed and the Death Eaters began collapsing.

"**Holy Law,** activate."

* * *

_Minutes Earlier_

"Hermione, please tell me you just saw that guy not only backhand an **Avada Kedavra**, but also roast Fenrir Greyback." Ron's voice shook with either fear or awe. Hermione really couldn't tell.

"You're not hallucinating if that's what you mean. Who is he!? Does anyone know him?" Looking around, she could see that everyone was staring in shock as much as she was. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Harry, Hagrid, and Fang come over to her to see what was going on, but before she could ask anything she saw the mysterious man begin to glow.

The golden energy flying from him was putting an intense pressure on everything if the few cracks she saw on the castle form were any indication. Plus the feeling of being suffocated was especially noticeable. It ended quickly when the man once again began to glow.

However, nothing could have prepared her for what stood in his place. The man had yelled out something about an archangel, and for a moment she wondered if he was slightly mental, but that ended when she saw what had replaced him. An actual angel with golden wings stood in his place.

If the gasps that came from around her were any indication, she wasn't the only one who was surprised. However, turning her head she realized that some of the girls, even in such dire circumstances, couldn't help but blush at how handsome the man was. Looking back at the man, Hermione could understand why they thought so.

Golden blond hair, tanned, and if the armor was any indication, exceptionally fit. In another life, Hermione might have wanted to get to know him on a more intimate level, but in this life she wanted to get to know a certain redhead on a more intimate level.

Listening to the man's words as he spoke, Hermione didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was right. If Tom had chosen a different path it would be entirely possible that he could have changed the world, but instead he chose one where he would be able to flee from death. It made her think, how many other amazing things were missed out on because one person chose a different path?

Realizing that she lost herself in her thoughts, Hermione was able to drag herself back to reality in time to hear the man tell Tom to kneel. That almost made Hermione laugh, but the sheer seriousness in the man's words stopped her.

He seemed completely sure in his victory. Did he not know who Tom was? It's entirely possible if the rumors of his arrival and the giant crater were any indication, but she couldn't help, but feel worried for the man. She was a worrier. Here was some complete stranger who threw himself into their conflict for no discernible reason other than the fact that it was the right thing to do. It made her glad to see that there were other people like Harry out there.

Before she could think of anything else, the man began to glow once more, but upon closer observation he wasn't glowing he was holding something that was.

As the man counted down, Hermione couldn't help but relax in the warm light emanating from the man's hands and she could see that everyone else was too. Except for Harry.

Like always, nothing was normal with Harry Potter. He was actually clutching his scar and he actually collapsed holding his head in pain and he began to scream when the man had counted to three. He stopped though when a dark, ghostly, shade came out of his scar much like how the pieces of Tom's soul left his horcruxes. Quickly putting the pieces together, Hermione realized the revolting truth. Harry had been a horcrux. As her mind began to understand what this meant, she heard the man utter something.

"**Holy Law**, activate"

As the light burst forth going through everything and leaving no shadow untouched, Hermione realized that Ron had put himself in front of her to try and protect her. Her heart skipped a beat as she hugged him and just closed her eyes.

A few moments later, she opened them back up to find herself feeling warm and safe, and it wasn't just because of Ron. The light that had traveled through everything was dimming down and it allowed her to see what happened to the Death Eaters and she couldn't contain her shock.

Most of the Death Eaters were actually bursting into those silver flames that he used to kill Fenrir. There were a few here and there that were just on the ground, unconscious if she had to guess. However, what truly surprised her was that Tom was an absolute bonfire. His own flames were burning brightest. As Tom collapsed to his knees, Hermione couldn't help but note that Tom did kneel to the man.

Watching Tom burn, Hermione realized that Harry was next to her observing the same thing, but he seemed different. Almost as if he was no longer being weighed down by something.

* * *

Looking at the flames, Naruto was not surprised to see the absolute bonfire that was tearing through Voldemort. Looking at his soul Naruto was absolutely disgusted with him. The pure evil that his soul exhibited was enough to justify using **Holy Law**. It saddened him that so many people had to die, but he wouldn't allow something like them to exist if he could stop it.

Walking away from the flames, Naruto let his takeover go and he deactivated his Rinnegan. He didn't need either of them. Walking towards the castle, Naruto couldn't help but think that maybe he landed here for a reason. After all, dimensional travel was sketchy at best and the jutsu he used didn't have anything set except intention and a gargantuan amount of chakra. He would be fine as long as he never lost hope. His brother taught him that.

* * *

**I think this came out quite well. Anyway, most of these will be quite short as they're little scenes that keep popping into my head and I want to get rid of them. This Naruto is the Naruto from The Master. If you didn't catch it, he's traveling through dimensions, why? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

** Edit: So, I first posted this because I was bored. Now though, I've found a way to bring this together with my story. Most of these will be one shots, but some I might expand upon. Others will connect with my story. Expect more coming, but they won't all be following a linear pattern.**


End file.
